Divinations
Divinations is the seventh episode of Season One of Greater Boston, and the seventh episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason interviews Greater Boston residents about their thoughts on the Red Line secession. Louisa Beyond Leon A fortune teller gives a specific series of instructions to help the listener see their future. Louisa wakes up to an appointment reminder on her phone, and thinks about Leon. Upset, she cancels all of her photography appointments and gets rid of all of her upcoming obligations. She takes pictures of Leon's belongings that are still at her apartment, and then calls Nica to ask her to pick them up. Louisa looks through her and Leon's shared calendar and all of the events that they share. Suddenly, all of the appointments made after his death begin rescheduling themselves. Gastromancy with Gemma Gemma answers a series of letters to her advice column, Dear Persephone, with increasing snappishness. At home, she begins telling Charlotte about her week at work. On Monday, Gemma received a letter via pneumatic tube from her boss at ThirdSight Media telling her to use divination to predict an event on Friday. Gemma, who was experiencing stomach aches, remembered the art of gastromancy: predicting the future from gastrointestinal movements. By that Wednesday, she decided that there would be some new change or adventure coming. She continued eating food that would give her gas and determined that there would be a new way of life for a community of people. On Friday, Gemma sent up her findings to her boss and received a severance package in return. Upset, she picked up her crystal ball and saw herself, Charlotte, and their baby living a happy life. She took the crystal ball with her as she left ThirdSight. In a diary entry, Tyrell admits that he was wrong to idolize Extinction Event, who took over Gemma's job. At first, the mood at ThirdSight was more upbeat, but Extinction Event began mistreating Tyrell. A distraught Tyrell plans on jumping off a bridge. Thunder Over Thunder, Thunder Over Water Michael is unnerved by all the changes at ThirdSight, but he knows he has to write an article. He decides to use I-Ching, an ancient Chinese method of divination. He struggles with focusing because of all of the liquor available to him but he imagines Leon, who helps him focus. Michael's first I-Ching toss finds thunder over thunder, and his second finds thunder over water. He interprets the signs as proof that he should continue Leon's life, so he begins rescheduling all of Leon's calendar events. He also decides that the I-Ching is proof that the Red Line referendum will pass. Cast In order of appearance: * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Tyrell Fredericks - Arun Sannuti * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Extinction Event Poletti - James Capobianco * Fortune Teller - Jeff Van Dreason * Letters to Persephone - Jeff Van Dreason, Mike Linden, Ben Flaumenhaft Content Warnings * Coarse language * Suicidal thoughts * Alcoholism External Links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season One Category:Episodes